My Sweet Misery
by KitsuneoftheIce
Summary: My first songfic. [IruxNaru] Disclaimer: Iruka and Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Lyrics © Daniel Powter.


A/N;

Oh my gosh. I'm sorry for not updating. I got all caught up with the downtime for a few days, and I had my friend over and I forgot to get writing the ending chapter to _Unrequited Love?_, and I forgot to finish the second chapter to _A Brother's Love, _and I felt really bad, so here. A luffly songfic.

Suki: ...He's obsessed with the song now.

Me: Eh heh heh... Enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Sweet Misery**

Not even a bird spoke this morning. A boy quickly moved through the trees, jumping through the branches almost as if it was natural. Tears rolled down the pale cheeks. He stopped, and sat down on the thick branch, leaning heavily against the trunk of the tree. Soft sobs broke through the quiet dawn.

_Where is the moment when needed the most,  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost,  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey,  
They tell me your passion's gone away,  
And I don't need no carryin' on._

The black haired man stood leaning against the wall of a house. Another man stood beside him, hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Iruka. He'll be alright."  
"Get away from me..." Iruka got up off the wall, and slowly started off toward the forest where the small boy had ran off to. He looked up, watching the trees branches every movement, looking for the boy.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low,  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go,  
You tell me your life's been way off line,  
You're falling to pieces everytime,  
And I don't need no carryin' on._

Seeing Iruka had followed him, he dropped out of the tree. He landed on his hands and knees, and swung his head to the side to move the hair from his face as he looked up.  
"Naruto..."  
He closed his eyes. Wiped away the fallen tears. Smiled. Then looked back up at Iruka with those deep blue eyes. "It's alright, Iruka..." He finally stood up, staring at the man he'd admired and loved for so many years. With a slight bow, he turned and headed deeper into the trees.

_Cause you had a bad day,  
You're taking one down,  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around,  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie,  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride,  
You had a bad day,  
The camera don't lie,  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind,  
You had a bad day,  
You had a bad day._

He felt fresh tears stinging his eyes. He quickly brushed them aside. He wasn't about to cry again. Even if Iruka had found someone.  
"Naruto, wait!"  
"Leave me alone!" Naruto broke into a run, whimpering as the tears he'd been fighting started to fall again.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday,  
The point is they laugh at what you say,  
And I don't need no carryin' on._

Iruka sighed, and glanced back at the ground, then followed after the blonde. Being quicker than the boy, he easily caught up. "Naruto, please. Give me a chance to speak."  
"Just go away." The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder, and tried to shrug it off, but felt himself being spun around, and stumbled backward.

_You had a bad day,  
You're taking one down,  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around,  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie,  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride,  
You had a bad day,  
The camera don't lie,  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind,  
You had a bad day._

Warm lips enveloped his. In shock, he pulled away, mouth wide open. "You... You just..."  
Iruka nodded slowly, staring at the kitsune standing before him - with such a devistated look on his face. "Yes..."  
A small smile crossed the boy's face, and he threw himself at Iruka, draping his arms around the older man's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink,  
And the whole thing turns out wrong,  
You might not make it back and you know,  
That you could be, well, oh that strong,  
And I'm not wrong._

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I.. I didn't know that I meant anything to you..."  
Naruto said nothing, and instead buried his face between the other's shoulder and neck, kissing the place softly. Iruka shivered, the blonde sneered a bit, and continued.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most,  
Oh you and I,  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

Iruka pulled away from Naruto, putting a hand under his chin, and tilting his head up. "Naruto... I love you." He pulled the blonde into a soft embrace, and kissed him again. Naruto felt a warmth invade his mouth, and welcomed it openly. Iruka pulled away much too soon - for a breath.

_Cause you had a bad day,  
You're taking one down,  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around,  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie,  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride,  
You had a bad day,  
You've seen what you like,  
And how does it feel for one more time,  
You had a bad day,  
You had a bad day._

"I love you, too..."

------------------ A/N:  
Hm. I dunno. The end seemed kind of rushed through the whole thing. Hm. I'll have to work on this.  
Please review for me. --You people all want to know who. Well, I was thinking. I don't know. I just wanted to add someone there.--


End file.
